


Moon-letters

by Himring



Series: Celebrimbor & Narvi [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eregion, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Memories, Moon-letters, narvi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: A tiny gap-filler from Elrond's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangoTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/gifts).



> You asked for Elrond and said you liked lore and also hiking and friendship as themes.  
> I hope you enjoy this, MangoTea!

'Is there any more writing?' asked Gandalf.

Elrond turned the map around carefully in the moonlight to see whether there might be any more moon-letters besides the ones he had just discovered. As he did so, he remembered his cousin Celebrimbor showing him moon-letters for the first time. He had already heard of them, but not seen them before. Celebrimbor had known all about them, of course, friends as he was with the dwarves of Khazad-dum, and one evening he had taken Elrond on a walk with him to a dell some way up on the slope of Silvertine to watch Narvi write moon-letters on a new map of Eregion with a silver pen under a crescent moon. Elrond had not always agreed entirely with Celebrimbor or gotten on as well with him as that evening when they walked companionably up the Silvertine together, but that had been a good evening. So long ago, now--he sighed inwardly.

'None to be seen by this moon,' he answered Gandalf's question and gave the map back to Thorin.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning and the end are quoted directly from the scene in The Hobbit.
> 
> I'm using the term "cousin" loosely--technically, the family relationship between Elrond and Celebrimbor is quite complicated.


End file.
